narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode: Eingehaltene Versprechen
Naruto will Obito zurückholen, als einen Ninja aus Konohagakure, und reicht ihm die Hand. Auch Obito streckt Naruto seine Hand entgegen und scheint einzulenken, doch statt Narutos Hand ergreift Obito seinen Hals und beginnt, ihn zu würgen. Obito ist sich sicher, dass er den richtigen Weg gewählt hat - er bereut nichts und hat nicht vor, wieder auf die andere Seite zu wechseln. Naruto schafft es, sich aus Obitos Griff zu befreien und schlägt ihm ins Gesicht. Er meint, wenn er sich schon so sicher sei, den richtigen Weg gewählt zu haben, dann soll er gefälligst auch aufhören, sich vorzustellen, Hokage zu werden. Plötzlich steht nicht mehr Naruto, sondern sein jüngeres Ich vor ihm und erklärt ihm, dass Rin die Person, die er jetzt ist, nie beschützt hätte - denn der, den Rin beschützen wollte, war Obito Uchiha und nicht der jetzige "Niemand". Vor ihm erscheinen nun auch der Kakashi von früher und sein Meister, die auf Rin und den damaligen Obito warten. Seinem ehemaligen Team gegenüberstehend betrachtet er Rin, die mit seinem damaligen Ich an der Hand an ihm vorbeiläuft. Auf einmal stehen hinter Obito drei Abbildungen von ihm selbst, die zur Hälfte jeweils zu Rin, Kakashi und Minato werden. Die neue Abbildung von Rin sagt ihm, dass er das Loch in seinem Herzen alleine füllen könnte, andere Leute bräuchte er dafür nicht. Rins Anblick erscheint seelenlos, als sie ihm sagt, er solle zu ihr kommen. Sie erscheint geradezu wahnsinnig, legt den Kopf auf ihre rechte Schulter und sagt ihm, dass sie ihn keineswegs ignorieren wird. Sein jüngeres Ich dreht sich daraufhin zu ihm und meint erneut, dass Rin nur Obito Uchiha unterstützt hätte und nicht den Menschen, zu dem er geworden ist. Er reicht ihm die Hand, denn er soll dieses falsche Ich endlich ablegen. Sein junges Ich geht auf den jetzigen Obito zu, packt seine Hand und plötzlich sieht Obito wieder Naruto vor sich. Obito wird von Naruto auf dessen Seite gezogen und außerhalb Obitos gedanklicher Welt, zurück auf dem Schlachtfeld, sind die Mitglieder der Shinobi-Allianz immer noch dabei mit vereinter Kraft die Bijuu aus Obito herauszuziehen. Schließlich schaffen sie es, die Bijuu zu befreien, welche sich dann in ihrer normalen Gestalt in voller Größe auf dem Schlachtfeld niederlassen. Obitos Juubi-Körper löst sich auf, es fallen Teile von ihm ab, sodass er wieder als normaler Mensch zu Boden fällt. Naruto beendet den Bijuu Moodo und Sasuke sein Susano'o, während Obito, am Boden liegend, darüber nachdenkt, ob es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung war, auf diese Weise das Loch in seinem Herzen zu füllen. Die befreiten Bijuu bedanken sich bei Naruto für die Einhaltung seines Versprechens, doch vollkommen unerwartet stürmt Sasuke auf Obito zu und zieht sein Schwert. Naruto will Sasuke aufhalten und rennt ihm hinterher, als Kakashi plötzlich per Kamui über Obito erscheint und ein Kunai in seiner Hand hält. Kakashi ist im Begriff, seinen einstigen Freund umzubringen, ohne auf Narutos Rufen zu hören, bis auf einmal Minato Kakashis Arm packt und zurückhält. Auch die Shinobi der Allianz wollen Obito endlich erledigen, doch hält Tsunade sie davon ab. Minato erläutert, dass er ebenfalls Obitos Gefühle wahrgenommen hat und weiß, dass Naruto bereits versucht hat, ihn zu belehren, wo er wohl ganz nach seiner Mutter kommt. Das aber steht eigentlich Kakashi zu, da Obito sein Freund ist und er ihn darum am besten versteht. Naruto akzeptiert dies und als sein Vater ihn fragt, ob er ihm zustimmt, wirft Naruto einen Blick zu Sasuke - zu seinem Freund, von dem auch er glaubt, ihn wahrlich zu verstehen. Minato erinnert seinen Sohn daran, dass Hashirama Senju Unterstützung im Kampf gegen Madara Uchiha brauchen könnte, was Naruto vollkommen vergessen hatte. Er und Sasuke machen sich auf den Weg, während Minato seine beiden ehemaligen Schüler an alte Zeiten erinnert. Damals hatte Rin immer ihr Bestes gegeben, um ihre Kameraden zu schützen; sie hätte sich eine Situation wie die jetzige nie wünschen können. Der Gedanke an Rin veranlasst Kakashi dazu, seinen Arm mit dem Kunai zu senken. Minato sieht ein, dass er wohl die Verantwortung für diese Situation trägt, da er sich nie ausreichend um seine Schüler gekümmert hat - vor allem nicht dann, als sie ihn am meisten gebraucht hätten: als Rin starb. Ihm tut es Leid, dass er Rin nicht beschützen konnte. Obito erzählt, dass Rin das einzige Licht in seinem Leben war und mit ihrem Tod veränderte sich die Welt für ihn vollkommen, denn ohne ihr Licht wurde sie zu einer tiefschwarzen Hölle. Selbst mit seinem Sharingan konnte er nichts mehr in dieser Welt erkennen. Kakashi wirft ein, dass auch er nichts über diese Welt weiß, dass Obitos Weg nur einer von vielen ist und nicht einmal falsch sein muss. Auch er hat sehr gelitten, nicht nur unter dem Verlust von Rin, denn er hielt Obito für tot und verlor später auch noch seinen Meister. Er dachte, durch das Sharingan könnte er endlich etwas in dieser Welt erkennen und Obito fragt ihn, ob er Naruto damit meint. Er will wissen, was an Narutos Weg so viel besser sei als an seinem. Kakashi erwidert, dass auch Naruto scheitern kann, doch sein Weg unterscheidet sich von Grund auf von Obitos. Denn Naruto hat Freunde, die ihn auf seinem Weg unterstützen und auch Kakashi selbst wird Naruto helfen. Naruto würde niemals seine Träume aufgeben, geschweige denn die Realität. Naruto ist währenddessen auf der Spitze des Götterbaumes angekommen und hat Hashirama und Madara entdeckt. Kakashi erläutert, dass Naruto einfach diese Art an sich hat, die dafür sorgt, dass man sich ihm anschließen möchte. Das ist der Unterschied zwischen ihm und Obito - hinter Naruto stehen all seine Freunde und noch ganz viele andere Leute. Naruto schafft mit Hilfe von zwei Schattendoppelgängern ein Oodama Rasen Shuriken, dessen Licht über das Schlachtfeld strahlt. Kategorie:Episode (Naruto Shippuuden)